love is a heartache
by prince2345
Summary: when tyki hears news of allen with another person he goes mad, but is it all in vain?  my first story! it sucks...


Yayyyyyy! Okay party peoples this is my first story ever so don't expect it to be good but please review after you read kay?

Now for the disclaimer rochie won't you send me off?

Rochie: a-o-kay!

Rochie: prince-chan does not own -Man or these characters so please be nice because he never will.

Me: wha?

Rochie: nothing!

Me:... whatever but I do have something to say I have like 4 or 5 titles I made up for this story and I wanted to use them for the story but my chapters might be a little to short and no one wants to read little chapters right so I tried my hardest to make them big( I really did!)

*~Lies are so much better when their true~*

'ring-ring' "urg..." 'ring-ring' "I'm coming..." said tyki as he lazily slumped himself out of his oh-dear-god comfy bed to retrieve his cell phone that had been ringing for the past 30-minutes none stop. " I hope there's a good reason for you to be calling at this time of the morning" he said but it was in fact 12:00 A.M. but he didn't practically care, "hello- tyki? Oh thank god! I have some bad news!" said a very sad sounding road, and if any thing could get her down it had to be big, "what is it road did the earl cut off your supply of toys?" tyki joked. "No! It's Allen I just saw him walk into a store with another man!" she almost screamed into his ear but tyki didn't even notice for he was in total shock at this point 'his Allen with someone else-no he had to see what this was about before he jumped to conclusions' he had tried to convince himself before he had heard the last piece of knowledge that road had to tell him " they had kissed" was all she could say before tyki slammed his phone into the floor smashing the poor piece of metal into small fragments. "no-No!" tyki screamed to himself trying to shake of the image of Allen kissing, touching- "No!" he screamed again.

^~Giving up is so yesterday~^

It had been just a few hours since road had called and now Allen was walking through the door with a sunny smile on his face "hello tyk-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence due to an pair off hands clutching his throat, " tyki! Tyki!" Allen screamed scratching at the deadly grasp tyki had on his neck, until he was throwned to the wall with a load crack. Allen didn't know what was happening until he felt himself being picked up by the collar and once again slammed into the wall and brought into a hard and forceful kiss. 'Allen' tyki breathed in the kiss until he separated their lips to look into his lovers eyes, 'as silver as the night stars' he commented under his breath. "Allen where were you today?" tyki asked with a smile on his face, Allen paused for a minute until he stuttered out an answer "I-I was wi- with road and –l- lullabell" Allen lied because he in fact knew he was not a very good liar "we went out to eat" "oh..." was all tyki had felt like saying on the matter 'he lied once' "it was fun!" 'Twice' "road was so happy as always" 'three times' tyki thought to himself before he brought a hand to Allen's face hard. "Why..." another hit but this time to the stomach with tyki's fist "why are you lying to me!" he screamed while picking Allen up and throwing him into the door, then kicking him once again "tyki-"another hit "ty-"another, and another and before he knew it he had opened the door and throwned Allen out the door.

!~to my love: I hate you~!

!~~~~!~~~~!

"Now go live with the dogs like you were meant to do". No, tyki did not want to say this but his rage got the most out of him and he needed to take it out on someone, and unfortunately Allen was the closest. Tyki was now pacing in front of the door constantly opening it in hopes of Allen being in front of it, he wasn't. Tyki had smoked at least 7 packs of cigarettes and counting in the 4 hours Allen had been gone until he got a call on his home phone because his cell phone was still broken and out of use. "Hello?" he tried to say in his nicest voice but to no veil as he still sounded harsh, "tyki? Is Allen there?" it was road again what did she want now? "No... he left why?" road cringed at the sound of his voice... So full of malice, "well I have great news I just found out from the earl that Allen had plans to go with mana to find you a birthday gift so that's who Allen was with!... Tyki?" she got no answer only a 'thank you' and he had hung up on her. Tyki was now frozen 'Allen was with mana not with someone else as a gift for him but now Allen was gone forever' tyki thought as his body suddenly started to move as he rushed out of the door and into the night sky. 'Allen, Allen, Allen' was all he could get his mind to come up with, he had ran the entire city and at some points using his Noah powers to go from place to place until he went to an street not far from their home, he scanned the entire area with no leads until he saw an small black form in an alley way and his heart skipped a beat for the form was wearing the same clothes Allen was wearing but these had blood and dirt on them. "Allen!" Tyki screamed as he ran to the youth. When he reached him his clothes had been ripped and he had no bottoms on.

*~such an happy expression never suited you~*

"Oh dear god..." tyki said under his breath as he took in Allen's figure. The boy had been beaten and... covered in bodily fluids which could only mean one thing. And tyki was about to go on a major killing spree until he felt a tight tug at his shirt " tyki I finally figured out what I did wrong..." tyki's heart sunk " I didn't tell you I loved you before I left..." was all tyki had got out of the boy until his body went limp, he had fallen asleep. " yes, Allen sleep and I'll make all the pain go away" was all he could think of to amend for his wrong doing of the boy. As tyki walked out of the alley with Allen being carried bridal-style a group of teen-agers, around 18 and 19, came walking down the street and saw tyki and started grinning "oh I think you'll like him" one said laughing "yeah he kinda fought back at first but then with a knock or two to the head he calmed down" said another "the whole time he was crying and saying sorry calling out some name like ummmm... What was it guys?" "Was it tyki" said the now smiling man still holding Allen close. "Yeah! How'd you kno- the boy had been stabbed multiple times in the chest before he was finished. "Oh my god what did you do?" "This" said a now calm and smiling tyki as he had mained, stabbed, choked, and tortured each and every one of the teens within a 16 minute time limit, a personal best for him.

#~pull me up so I can push you down~#

#~~~~#~~~~#

He was now at home with not a single drop of blood on his clothes but left a great scene on the street. 'Allen please forgive me' tyki breathed while dropping himself onto the floor. "dirty..." he spoke "they tried to dirty my things" he said once again "but he is to pure to even have a smear of dirt on him" tyki said with a pause before heading to the baths and running Allen some bath water and then stripping him checking every inch of him, there were three different types of marks on him tyki's bruises, the teens beating, and kiss marks all over his body that tyki guessed was from the teens also. As he gently placed his body into the warm water he felt Allen shiver "Allen... sleep longer" as on command his body stopped shivering and tyki placed a hand over Allen's head "..." he to decide on whether to take all of Allen's memories or letting him to continue suffering. He had a choice to make.

?~I promise it'll happen again~?

?~~~~?~~~~?

Tyki was now sitting in and arm chair looking at the whit-haired youth to awaken , tyki started to dose of until he heard a small stir and saw a white head rise and silver orbs staring at him how he had missed losing himself in those his crystals. " um-ummmm" tyki snaps his self back into reality to look at the boy once again " ummmm hello who are you?" tyki was now filled with sadness, anger, and thousands of other of emotions but put on an smile any way " my name is tyki mikki and yours is Allen walker" "Allen walker?" said the confused teen " yes you took a nasty fall down some steps but I think you'll regain some of your memories in the long run" tyki said lying about the fall but he would place false memories into Allen's head of his good times with mana, road, the twins, lavi, kanda and all of Allen's closest friends with just a few of him and tyki, he didn't want Allen to have to relive what tyki put him through that night.


End file.
